thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia (Survive)
Patricia is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' ''The Walking Dead: Survive. ''She is a resident of the Greene family farm and is the wife of Otis. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Little is known about Patricia's life before or as the outbreak began. At some point, she and Otis dated and eventually got married. They both presumably lived nearby the Greene family (or possibly in the farmhouse itself) and when Otis was hired as their ranch foreman, she assisted him with his duties around the farm, and assisted Hershel Greene as his veterinary assistant. During this time, she befriended the Greene family and became an unofficial family member. As the apocalypse broke out and everyone around their town was dying, the two of them decided to stay at the farm. While there, she continued to perform duties such as caring for the farm animals and helping Hershel with his veterinary work. Post-Apocalypse Miles Behind Us Patricia is in the porch with Beth. Secrets Patricia is dinning with the rest of the survivors Chupacabra Patricia is first seen when Shane arrives back and informs her about Otis' death. Later on she is seen in the barn massacre. Spear of Justice Patricia appears when she hears the noise outside the barn, and seems surprised to see Sophia holding a spear. Judge, Jury, Executioner Patricia can be first seen helping Hershel in a field with the cows. Later she is with the group talking on what to do with the survivor held hostage. She is initially sitting at the start of the discussion but stands to say to Rick that if they are to go through with executing him, how would it be done and would he suffer. When asked to make a final decision, she along with Maggie stay quiet and sit down. Later on at night, she is out in the field with the others when Theodore Douglas is attacked by a walker and holds onto Maggie's hand while visibly crying before he is killed. Little Brother Patricia is seen briefly at T-Dog's funeral, and then again later when she brings a basket of eggs to the house while passing Beth barricading the windows on the porch. She is not present when the group move their things into the house, nor when they discover that Moyers is missing, and is most likely doing chores in the house or around the farm. Confrontation Patricia is first seen in the house with everyone waiting for news of Moyers's escape. She asks if he is back in the shed and suggests that Moyers must have "fought back" when Daryl says that Moyers was dead and a walker but wasn't bit. When the walkers invaded the farm, Hershel told Patricia to turn off the lights in the house so that they would be harder to find. When she has finished Beth tells her that the barn is on fire, to which Patricia says Rick most likely set it to draw them inside. She then tells a panicked and distressed Lori that Carl may be in the barn and set the fire. Once Carol calls her and Beth out of the house because they have to leave, Patricia attempts to flee with Lori, Beth, and Carol while holding onto Beth's hand. But before she could make it to the car, she was clotheslined by a walker that was out of her line of sight behind a car, hidden between the car and a tree and bitten in the neck while another bites her arm and more walkers came and devoured her from other areas of her body. All this time Beth is holding her hand, until Lori eventually pulls her away and they escape. Patricia is then pulled down and eaten alive by the walkers. Later Maggie mentions her to Glenn when asking him if her family and friends have survived. When everyone meets up on the highway and talk of who they've lost, Hershel asks what has happened to her, and Beth tearfully tells him her fate. Death Killed By *Walkers As Patricia attempted to escape to the car with Lori, Beth, and Carol, a walker grabbed her from behind a car, hidden between the car and a tree and bit her on the neck. She was in terrible pain and was being held down by the walker, and was soon grabbed by other walkers who proceeded to bite her on the arm and other areas of her body. She screamed as blood flowed from her neck and jugular veins, meaning she would die anyway of blood loss even if she was pulled away from them, but Beth, who was holding onto her, was not willing to let her go and tried pulling her to safety. Lori pulled Beth away and Patricia was then pulled to the ground by the walkers, screaming in agony as she was eaten alive. It is unknown if there was enough of her left to reanimate. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Category:Survive Characters